


Sonic.EXE in 3 Words

by UmbraHog



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: i fucking hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraHog/pseuds/UmbraHog
Summary: Please don’t ask why I made this.





	Sonic.EXE in 3 Words

sonic kills everybody


End file.
